


Field Trip

by Griddlebone



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ and Casey take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



It was a day like any other at Jungle Karma Pizza, except that Casey had the day off. Ever since Fran took over scheduling, she made sure that everyone got a couple of days off every week, whether they wanted it or not. And although Casey appreciated the chance for some downtime, it was a little boring when his friends and fellow Power Rangers were still working at the pizza shop.

There was a lot to do in the loft, but he and the others had been working here long enough now that he'd tried all of it at least once. He spent most of the morning working on his Pai Zhua training by himself, but as morning became afternoon he had to admit he was bored without anybody to spar with. He could always head downstairs and hang out in the shop with Lily and the others, but he knew from experience that Fran didn't like it when he did that. The point of giving everyone days off, as she frequently reminded them, was to get them _out_ of the shop and into the world.

The trouble was, Casey wasn't entirely sure what to _do_ out in the world. Pai Zhua training was so comprehensive and all-consuming that he'd spent most of his time training right up until he moved into JKP with Theo and Lily. And he'd still only been a cub then. He'd had so much more training to look forward to…

The thought of maybe talking RJ into helping him with some extra training, so he could catching up to Theo and Lily more quickly, was enough to brighten his day. At least temporarily.

He looked through every nook and cranny of the loft and the restaurant below, and there was no sign of RJ at all. It was like he'd never been there at all, and when Casey asked, none of the others could remember having seen him all day.

It wasn't until he finally gave up and decided he would just go for a walk or something that Casey almost ran right into RJ.

"Casey!" the master greeted cheerfully. "What's the rush?"

"I thought since I had the day off today we could work on training," he admitted, thoughts of wandering around the city vanishing the moment he located RJ. He paused, then added, "But it looks like you're on your way out."

"Thought I'd take a break today," RJ explained. He paused, thoughtful. "You look like you could use a break, too. Why don't you come with me?"

Casey wasn't quite sure where RJ was planning to go, but it sounded like a better option than hanging around the loft for the rest of the day and wishing he had something to do. So he fell into step beside RJ as he headed down the street. "So, where are we going?"

"The zoo."

"The zoo?"

RJ gave a lopsided grin. "You don't like the zoo?"

"No, I'm just surprised," Casey said, slowing as he considered. He wasn't really sure why he'd been so surprised. He supposed he had expected RJ to go off and train somewhere, or meditate in the forest, or something. A trip to the zoo just seemed so... ordinary. "You don't really seem like the type of guy that goes to the zoo a lot," he explained finally.

RJ chuckled and kept walking, leaving Casey to catch up. "I like to keep people guessing."

It seemed like he was always warning Casey and the others about that particular habit, and he still managed to throw them for a loop every now and then. Shaking his head, and realizing that he might never understand his master, Casey hurried after RJ.

He expected that they would use the long walk to the zoo to discuss his training or his role as a Power Ranger, but RJ didn't bring those things up even once, choosing instead to discuss the weather and his favorite parts of the zoo. By the time they stood outside the entry gate, the only two people standing still in the middle of a thronging crowd, Casey was beginning to realize that RJ had meant it when he'd said this was a break. It wasn't just a break from JKP, it was a break from everything JKP represented.

No training. No Power Rangers. No danger, no saving the world.

No pizza, even.

It felt a little wrong to Casey to just ignore all of his duties like this when Dai Shi and his minions could strike at any time, but RJ was the master here. He knew what he was doing. Right?

They bought their tickets and headed inside, and Casey found himself expecting a lesson at any moment. Surely there was a reason RJ had chosen this for their destination. RJ, on the other hand, seemed completely absorbed in enjoying the sights and sounds of the zoo and its denizens. And Casey had to admit, there were plenty of interesting animals to look at. They wandered seemingly at random, taking in rhinos, tapirs, giraffes, and finally making their way around to the tiger enclosure.

Casey couldn't help feeling a bit of anticipation as they approached. After all, he had the spirit of the tiger.

The tiger prowled inside the spacious enclosure, disappearing momentarily as it wandered along a winding path that took it behind a stand of bushes. Even from this distance, Casey could see how powerful the great cat was. There was something about being this close to such a creature that was just a bit awe-inspiring.

At last the tiger passed out of sight completely and did not reappear, heading off to some other part of its enclosure. Casey let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Amazing, isn't it?" RJ commented.

Casey nodded and followed as RJ wandered further down the path. They stopped at a kiosk and bought snacks on their way, taking their time and enjoying the sights and the small crowds of people that passed by. There was something magical about seeing so many people so carefree and happy, in spite of the threat Dai Shi posed. This place was so different from JKP, but so similar at the same time.

Further ahead the pathway meandered its way past penguins and otters and even bears, all endlessly fascinating. Casey and RJ spent several moments watching each of the animals in companionable silence. Finally, though, Casey reached his limit. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask even if he doubted he would ever get an answer. At least he would know that he'd tried. "RJ, I have to ask, why the zoo? Of all the places you could spend your day off…"

RJ shrugged, coming to a halt in front of what Casey realized was the wolf enclosure. For a long time he was silent, watching the captive wolf pack as they played together. One of the wolves broke away from the pack to stare right back for a long moment before finally rejoining its fellows.

Just when Casey thought he wasn't going to get an answer, RJ said, "It reminds me that there's more to life than martial arts and training. Sometimes you need to get away from it all to remember what really matters." He flashed a wry look at his pupil, who was looking around him now with greater curiosity. "And that's as close to a lesson as I'm going to give you today." He nodded toward the large building at the end of the path, the aviary, and headed off in that direction. "Come on. We've still got a lot to see."

Casey grinned and followed, eager to see whatever lay ahead.


End file.
